


The Baby Man

by Ernesto_The_Fanfiction_Bot_656



Category: Ethan and Alex Series - Swirlseypop
Genre: #Ethanslimbsareliterallyeverywhere, Angst, Baby Man, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ernesto_The_Fanfiction_Bot_656/pseuds/Ernesto_The_Fanfiction_Bot_656
Summary: Ethan gets called "a Baby Man" for some reason by Alex and Lukas and Ethan can't take it anymore! What happens to Ethan? Find out now!
Relationships: Alex Hart/Lukas Meyers, Ethan Rey/Alex Hart, Ethan Rey/Cinder





	The Baby Man

**Author's Note:**

> This will be just a very short, stupid story on Swirslseypops recent post on Instagram,Twitter and Tik Tok! Hope you Enjoy!!!

The boys are sitting at the dinner table, eating there Breakfast that Sam made (Good thing Alex reached her to bake and cook simple meals like omlets and bacon). The table was a normal-sized rectangle shaped table with Alex sitting on the far left, Lukas on the far right since those two have problems getting along. Ethan was in the middle, enjoying his big Omlet with 4 bacon strips,buttered toast and a cup of orange juice, Alex had the same thing but with Milk instead, Lukas had an extra 4 bacon strips and his bacon and omlet were a little burnt (he liked his breakfast to be burnt for some reason). While they were eating, Ethan grabbed his cup to drink his juice, but then it slipped from his hand, straight to the floor, since it was glass, it shattered.

Ethan: Ah shit

Alex: HAHA,WHATS WRONG,BABY MAN?!?!? YOU SPILT YOUR LITTLE GLASS OF JUICE!?!?!?!?😀🤪😜😝😃

Lukas: Yeah baby man, must of slipped, huh?

Alex: YEAH!!?!???! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO??? CRY ABOUT IT!?!?!🤩😂🤩🤣!!!!??!!

Ethan gets angry and slams his fist on the table, bruising it.

Ethan: Goddamit guys, why do you two always have to act like jackasses whenever i do something even considered a baby thing, which isn't by the way!!!

Alex: LoL!!!!! Lukas, you hear this baby man speaking to me like he not the baby man?!?!?!?😮😀😁😂😁🤯🤩🤪😜😝😛🤤😝😜😝😜😝😜😜😜🤤😜😝😜

Lukas: Yeah, its almost like we need to teach him a lesson.

Lukas grabs out boombox while Alex grabs out another boombox.

Lukas: we are going to play very loud music while screaming about how much your a baby, baby man.

Alex: YEAH!!!!!!! AND YOUR GOING TO HATE EVERY,FUCKING MOMENT OF IT BABY MAAAAAN!!!!!!

Before Ethan can respond, his ears get blasted by annoying ear rape music while both Alex and Lukas were screeching right into his ears. Ethan could not take it and he exploded, Ethan's limbs everywhere.

Lukas: Oh Fuck, this is messed up, I'm gonna leave before the cops come, peace.

Lukas jumps out of a window, running away.

Alex:.........That...that was.....SO EPIC!!!!!!!! IM TOTALLY POSTING THIS TO SAM AND CINDER!!!!!! #ETHANSBODYISLITERALLYEVERYWHERE!!!!🤪🤪🤪😭😭😜


End file.
